This invention relates to gear shifter handle assemblies and more particularly to gear shifter handle assemblies having provision to precondition the shift mechanism for movement into selected gears.
It is important that a preconditioning operation be performed before attempting to move a gear shift lever into certain gears in order to avoid clashing of the gears. For example, it is common practice to provide a preconditioning actuator mechanism on the gear shifter handle assembly which must be actuated prior to moving the transmission into reverse gear, low gear, or park. While the prior art actuator mechanisms for accomplishing the preconditioning of the transmission are generally satisfactory, they tend to have somewhat of a sloppy or imprecise feel and tend to be noisy, with the result that an aura of cheapness or imprecision is imparted to the entire transmission shift assembly. Further, the prior art preconditioning actuator mechanisms have required a separate design for each gearshift handle assembly, thereby increasing the cost of the preconditioning actuator mechanisms and increasing both OEN and aftermarket inventory requirements with respect to these mechanisms.